Wish upon a Star
by Yokura
Summary: It all started with a wish at midnight in a foggy haze of sleep. A familiar face from so long ago shock our ancient heroes beyond compare. Unbearable pain, boundless joy, nostalgia, abysmal sorrow, inseparable love. Here's the catch... SPOILERS
1. Prologue

I do not own Tales of Symphonia or its characters. Spoilers for those who haven't finished the game.

**Wish upon a Star**

"We'll head to the Triet Ruins tomorrow. For now, get some sleep everyone."

Raine ushered everyone to their respective rooms: Colette to one room, Lloyd and Kratos to another room, and Genis and herself in a different room of the inn.

Sitting down on the small table provided in their tiny room, Lloyd worked carefully on the Key Crest, keeping attention to every detail of the runes. The sooner he got it done, the better. After an hour of carefully carving the runes into the ore, Lloyd held it up to the candle, inspecting every inch of it for flaws.

Finding none, he wiped his brow and stood up, satisfied. The door creaked softly as he pushed it open and headed to the Professor and Genis' room.

Knock knock. "Come in."

Raine eyed Lloyd as he entered, leaving the door open behind him, "And what are you doing at this hour?"

"I've finished your key crest Professor," handing the small gem to Raine, he added, "Just get Genis to show you how to use it."

Raine turned the cerulean gemstone around her fingers, brushing its smooth surface, "Why thank you Lloyd. I really appreciate it."

"Anyways, good night, Professor."

"Good night, Lloyd."

Watching the door click as Lloyd shut it behind him, Raine immediately gazed back at the exsphere in her hand, eyes misting.

"MARVELOUS!"

Walking softly back to his room, Lloyd spotted Kratos walking out the door. _I wonder what he's up to…But I'm tired…_ Yawning, Lloyd dismissed the thought and plopped down on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

In a few minutes, Kratos entered. Seeing Lloyd already asleep, the mercenary let a small smile grace his lips. Running his hand through his child's hair, he allowed his mind to drift back to his late wife.

_Anna…_

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

High in the sky hidden from view, Welagia, the city of angels was busy. The atmosphere was thick with tension and fear.

Lord Yggdrasil was enraged at something, _something_ that managed to make him furious beyond compare. He was destroying various rooms randomly and could be heard everywhere throughout the city. A few unlucky angels had the unfortunate luck of encountering their lord on his rampage and sadly did not survive to tell the tale.

In the chamber room, Yggdrasil paced back and forth in front of the machine. Glancing up for the hundredth time, he lashed out at another part of the room.

_What happened?!_

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

Lloyd blinked. _Huh, is it morning already?_ Noticing the other bed empty, Lloyd sprang up, throwing the covers off him.

"Aw man, I overslept again?!"

Pulling on his shirt and overalls, he opened the door and ran down the stairs. He skidded to a stop as he spotted the rest of the group already up outside the inn. All heads turned towards him as he closed the inn door behind him. Lloyd could literally _feel_ the many accusing and annoyed eyes burning into him.

Raine sighed, "What are we going to do with you…"

"Ehe, sorry everyone," Lloyd muttered sheepishly, rubbing his head, "I overslept…"

"In any case," Kratos cut in, "we should head southwest, towards the Triet Ruins. We've wasted enough time dawdling."

Lloyd watched their backs as they headed for the city exit.

"What's up with him?"

--

After a couple hours and many curses and more than enough broken tempers and tensions, the group finally arrived at the edges of the Triet Ruins.

"Man, I am sick of this desert." Lloyd hung his head. He was bruised, battered, and hot; his clothes didn't help much with the hot part either.

Genis snickered, "See, you're bored already." Lloyd glared at him, about to retort.

Noishe whined, backing up. "What's wrong Noishe?" The green and white 'dog' was obviously nervous about something ahead of him.

Kratos whipped his sword out, "Be on your guard!" He hissed, "There are enemies about!"

A few elementals hovered above the platform, accompanied by a big fire warrior. How they managed to stay out of sight until they got to that close of a range, well wonders never cease to occur. Already casting a spell, the elemental let loose three fireballs, aimed directly for Lloyd.

Scattering to avoid the fireballs, the group drew their weapons. Lloyd and Kratos took to the frontlines; Genis, Raine, and Colette supporting with long range.

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Icicle!"

"Ray Thrust!"

"First Aid!"

After the quick skirmish, a few bruises, and thankfully no broken bones, noted by Raine, the group relaxed.

"This is going to be a nuisance…"

"What is?"

"Ah, nothing. Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself," Kratos stated, not happy with the earlier performance.

"You're in an even more bad of a mood today," Lloyd muttered.

"Quiet!" Kratos snapped, "Your ability level isn't helping."

"Okay now it's my fault, I see how – Ow!"

Raine huffed, annoyed at Lloyd's behavior. Not only was he being rude, he was interrupting a valuable lesson! Speaking out against someone obviously superior in terms of ability in the swords and skills. Disgraceful!

"The theory is simple," Kratos stated, ignoring a glaring Lloyd, "Imagine anything protective when you need it, and gather energy using that thought to solidify your mana. Once you grasp it, it should be easy."

Of course, Lloyd had to try it out, screwing his face up in concentration, "Hum… someone protective." _Like mom and dad? Protective energy like… this!_ "Hyah!"

Lloyd jumped in shock as a translucent green orb surrounded him. After a second, it faded, leaving an awed Lloyd half stumbling.

"Whoa! That was so cool! Let's do that again!"

"Wait Lloyd – "

"Hyah!" Once again, Lloyd was enveloped in a green orb. Grinning from ear to ear, he had apparently forgotten his earlier quarrel with Kratos, "That was awesome, Kratos! Where did you learn that?!"

"Lloyd… you'll run out of mana if you keep doing that."

"Really? Oops."

Raine's eye was twitching from watching the two go back and forth like that. As much as she tried to hide it, she was itching to try it out as well…

"Look Raine! I can protect myself!"

She nearly face vaulted at that. Genis was 'trying' out the technique as well. This was going to be a long trip…

"Hey look, Professor," Colette mused, snapping Raine out of her thoughts, "I didn't know the desert has pretty green things."

"Not many living things at least," Raine replied, "What brought that up Colette?"

"There's a green flowy patch on the stage."

All eyes turned to the platform. Indeed there was a slight hint of green behind the podium. Pale green.

"Is that… hair?" Genis wondered, disturbed. His comment got a few weird looks directed at him.

"Let's go check it out!" Lloyd jumped up on the stage, jogging to the podium, "Whoa, Hey! Are you alright?"

Genis walked up to Lloyd, curious. Peering around Lloyd, his eyes widened, "What's a person doing asleep all the way out here?!"

Colette knelt next to the green haired female. She was asleep sitting up, it seemed. Her long green hair brushed the ground, a few locks rising and falling with her breath. She was both simply and elaborately dressed: a green-white long sleeve shirt and a long skirt with three layers that reached her ankles. Several leather belts wound around her waist, and another belt holding a long sword. Pointed ears were just barely visible through her silken hair.

"Professor, is she alright?" Colette asked, worry clouding her eyes.

Raine knelt down next to her, eyes scanning the girl in front of her, "She doesn't appear to be wounded or unconscious. In fact, she's not even sweating… How did she manage to go unnoticed by the monsters earlier? They were right next to her!"

"… She's waking up," Kratos noted, warning tone in his voice. Colette and Raine stood up, and everyone took a step back, surrounding the sleeping female.

Indeed, the sleeping girl was waking up. Taking a second to look around, she noticed the people above her. Standing up quickly, she stared at each; surprise, shock, and confusion clearly visible on her face and emerald eyes.

Awkward silence ensued for a few seconds.

"Who are you?" Raine asked, finally breaking the silence, "It's not very safe to sleep in the middle of the Triet desert with no shelter and in the middle of the day, no less."

"Desert – I'm in the Triet Desert?!" Seeing the group shift, and stare at her like she was insane, she coughed, "My apologies. My name is Rhea."

"Why are you in the middle of the desert anyway?" Genis asked, curious. Aside from bandits and monsters, nothing living really ventured outside Triet. It was, after all, the hottest place in Sylvarant.

"I… - I was traveling and thought to take a look at the Triet Ruins," Rhea replied, catching herself, "If I may ask…."

"Oh yes!" Colette clapped her hands, "We haven't introduced ourselves yet. How rude. I am Colette, and these are my friends, Lloyd, Genis, Professor Raine, and Kratos," Colette stated, pointing to each respectively.

"Co – Chosen One!"

"Oh? How did you know?" Raine asked, suspicious, "I don't believe our names have reached that far yet." They had reached Triet; even if the Chosen's oracle was notorious, description as to who the chosen and her group was could still be sketchy.

"Ah, um…. It's hard to mistake the Chosen with a Cruxis Crystal around her neck…"

"We should probably get moving," Kratos spoke up, "The heat of midday is approaching and we have yet to release the seal."

"I'm sorry! I forgot," Colette apologized.

"Colette, you don't have to apologize…"

"Right. Sorry." The rest of the group sighed. Colette was … Colette.

"Say, Professor, What's this? It has my family crest on it…"

"Fan-ta-stic!"

"…?"

"Hmm…" Raine knelt down, examining the floor surface, face barely containing the glee in her voice, "Haha! It's just as I thought! This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!"

Genis looked away as everyone stared at him, demanding an answer. Shrugging hopelessly, he stayed silent.

"Is she always like this?" Kratos asked, glancing at the weird elf fawning over the piece of the floor, and backing up when Raine walked over to Colette.

"…Well? Is she?" Lloyd prodded, eyebrows raised.

Genis' shoulders dropped, sighing, "I was trying so hard to hide it too…"

Rhea stood off to the side, watching the scene with amusement, her mind finally starting to slow down and make sense as the entrance to the seal opened.

Hesitating, she had half the mind to follow them. Curious and fear equally overwhelming. Taking a deep breath, she just noticed the effects of standing in the desert sun with no shade. Thankfully, her clothing wasn't that stuffy, at least, not quite as stuffy as Lloyd's it seemed.

"Hey Rhea, come on," Lloyd snapped her out of her reverie. She looked at him questioningly, "You can't stand in the sun all day, you know. Let's go in!"

"Lloyd…" Raine started, but Kratos cut her off.

"I don't' see a problem with it. If she can fight, we could use the extra swordsman. If she cannot, then we cannot leave a civilian stranded in a desert."

"Kratos is right," Colette chirped, "we can't leave someone out here if they can't fight."

"Sis! You know we can't just _leave_ her here. She's… you know…" Genis trailed off.

Raine sighed, reading her brother perfectly, "Very well, but you're all too softhearted for your own good," addressing Rhea, "Well? Can you fight?"

Rhea fingered her sword, "I don't know… I mean, I have a sword, but I don't think I'm very versed in swordsmanship to be of much use. I'll just drag you all down."

"No no," Colette smiled, "We can't leave you here with nowhere to go."

"Triet is quite some ways off," Kratos remarked, "It took us almost four hours to reach the ruins by foot. I imagine the way back is just a treacherous."

"Ah, um. Okay then," Rhea replied, staring at her feet, "I'll try to be of use."

"That's okay," Genis reassured her, "Let's all stick together okay? How old are you anyway?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Hey, you're the same age as me!" Lloyd grinned.

"She's probably not on the same level as you though," Genis retorted.

"Yea well, I'm okay with the sword – Hey, _what_ did you mean by that!" Lloyd exclaimed, annoyed.

"Let's be on our way," Raine cut in, voice smooth as ice, "We'll cook out here if we stay any longer."

"Yea right. Cook." Genis muttered.

Smack. "Ow!"

Raine narrowed her eyes as the group headed in. Something was off about the girl, who stepped carefully into the entrance following the others. It's not everyday you find someone in the middle of the desert without scratch or sweat. You can't even get _near_ the desert without sweating somewhat. Yet, there she was, in the middle of the desert smack next to monsters without a care in the world; almost like she had appeared in thin air, which was, of course, impossible. Plus, her mana signature was so close to Colette's that they could've been sisters or twins for Martel's sake. Undeniably, there was something… otherworldly.

Likewise, Kratos also had his own thoughts on the abrupt situation. However, unlike Raine, Rhea did not pose a threat in his mind. Of course, he could easily take on pretty much anyone with his level of experience, but that was beside the point. He had long left behind humanity and emotions, or so he thought. But here appears someone so much like _her._ Her pale green hair and emerald eyes, so familiar, yet so foreign. And her **_mana signature_**, that was unmistakable. Nostalgia stirred, and pain he had long forgotten he had.

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

Mithos Yggdrasil stood in the chamber room, staring listlessly at the glowing green flower-shaped image. The Great Seed, source of the world's mana.

It looked perfectly fine at first glance. Beautiful. In fact, it looked and was spectacular in its own sense. But Mithos stared at it as if his soul had been ripped horribly from him.

Martel's soul and Cruxis Crystal that bound it to this earth had vanished.

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

Kratos watched Rhea carefully as they fought the various monsters. She was avoiding most of the combat, only swinging her sword awkwardly when forced to engage in battle.

She looked so remarkably like her…. Like….

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

Mithos continued to gaze listlessly about the chamber room.

_Where are you sis?_

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

_Martel._

* * *

There we go. Prologue, Chapter one, whatever you want to call it. Please review for critic or just to tell me what you think of it, regardless whether it's good or bad I would really appreciate it! After all, this is my first ToS story.


	2. Right of the Pact

I do not own Tales of Symphonia

Arrrggh! I have not had internet for a while. I apologize for the really late update. We just moved on a really short notice and the last couple weeks have been more hectic than ever. I've got a lot of catching up to do in school too, but I'll do my best to update as soon as I can!

I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

_**Wish Upon a Star**_

**Right of the Pact**

"Are we there yet?"

Lloyd slumped, sweat running down his temple like tears. Likewise, everyone else was also getting winded. Although cooler underground than outside in the desert sun, it was still too hot for comfort, especially with the lava flowing beneath the platforms. Rather than cooling from the outside desert air, the corridors trapped heat within the walls, making it agonizingly stuffy and hot.

"I think I can see the warp pad," Colette huffed, trying to hide her fatigue. She brushed aside her bangs sticking to her forehead laden with sweat. At times like these, she really wished she carried a hair band or ribbon of some sort.

Indeed, the turquoise warp pad was on the highest platform visible. Raine lit another torch, and the final platform heaved in place. The crumbling edges of the platform gave it an old and commanding feel. The road to the portal was open, shining with an ethereal light.

"All right! Now it's finally starting to get interesting!"

Genis rolled his eyes, "There he goes again."

Without another word, the rest of the group walked up the platform, careful of the narrow pathway and crumbling stairs. Raine shuddered as she peered down below to the lava. Quickly averting her eyes, her gaze landed on Rhea. The girl was weary and panting, much like everyone else. Something was off though; she couldn't quite place her finger on it…

Raine's eyes fell on Lloyd's cerulean exsphere. Of course! Rhea didn't use an exsphere. Or maybe she did and just wasn't visible. Damn it. Still…

Once through the warp pad, a change in mana and atmosphere was immediately noticeable. Various torches around the room lit the dank room, drawing their eyes to a brighter point, the altar. Visible mana swirled about the altar, dancing around a single point. Colette's eyes lit up, the first of unknown seals was finally in sight! However…

Raine was hopping all over the walls, running her hand over the stone and carvings, her face glowing like that of a child. So much ancient knowledge and treasure was carved into this room, she just knew it! Noticing the altar, she ran up to it, then turning back as if to motion Colette forward. Startled, Colette was already a few meters from the altar.

Genis staggered, stepping back, "I sense incredibly powerful mana welling up…"

"Everyone get back!"

With that shout from Rhea, everyone scattered, eyes glued to the furiously swirling mana. The cloud of turbid mana whirled faster and higher in the air, expanding rapidly in size. The spherical ball of glowing mana twirled. In a flash of colorful light, three shadowy figures emerged from the dissipating cloud of mana.

Frightening red creatures, the group looked in horror at the lengthy thorns protruding from all three of them: a mother lizard and the two smaller monsters. The small ones were about three times the length of a grown man; the mother was easily ten times more. All three bared fangs dwarfing even the most terrifying wolves.

Kratos recovered first, drawing his long blade quickly, "Get ready! We'll have to take it down as part of the trial!"

That got everyone's attention. Well, almost everyone. Raine hopped back, instantly alert with her healing spells at her finger tips. Lloyd staggered, drawing his weapons, gripping them tightly. His face set in determination, mirroring that of Colette's. Colette held onto her chakrams like her lifeline, but determination clear on her soft face. Genis, more fearful than his sister, backed quickly to the edge of the room, kendema up for his spells. His mind raced as he fumbled for his spells, almost dropping his weapon.

Rhea remained rooted to her spot, not far from the warp pad. She couldn't make a move to her sword, paralyzed at the sight before her.

Never before had she had to face a battle for her life. Looking at her face, one could see the fear etched into her eyes and features. No, terror would be a better expression. Utter terror as she faced the towering red monsters, despair quickly worming its way into her mind, smothering her rational sense.

The largest creature made the first move. Sensing Kratos as its biggest threat, it charged straight at him, roaring a terrifying battle cry. It leaped at the purple clad mercenary, hoping to sink its teeth into the human.

Seemingly unfazed, Kratos jumped smoothly upwards, avoiding the initial attack easily. Twisting his body midair, he narrowly bypassed the leap of one of the smaller ones. Back flipping fluidly, he landed near Lloyd, motioning to him to follow his lead.

"I'll distract them briefly. I want you to get behind the small one and take it out as quickly as possible."

Lloyd nodded, edging carefully around to the two monsters. Immediately, Kratos charged swiftly at the duo, attracting their attention. Dodging nimbly through the extending spikes, Kratos flashed his blade across the mother's eye and just barely sidestepped the small one's spells.

In the meantime, Lloyd managed to sneak around the altar, and poised his swords for one decisive strike. Both creatures were frustrated, unable to hit Kratos who was dodging each swipe and charge flawlessly. Waiting carefully for the small one to completely turn away from him; he got his chance when a circle of red flashed below it.

Lloyd leaped into the air, aiming for its neck…

And was promptly thrown face first into the wall.

The mother had hit him with her tail at the last second, throwing his strike off. Instead of hitting the neck as he intended, Lloyd merely grazed its throat. Roaring in fury, both now turned to Lloyd. He raised his sword in a defensive stance, ready to defend or run. Bellowing, the small one charged at him.

"Icicle!"

Lloyd seized the opportunity to thrust his blade deep into the crook of the creature's neck. It screamed in fury, and then collapsed on the ground, body starting to disintegrate into dust. Enraged, the mother ran at full speed towards Lloyd. Head low, it aimed to embed its sharp tusks into Lloyd.

"Drown! Spread!"

Howling, it drew away from the icy water. A second later, a lengthy blade protruded from its huge neck. Kratos had taken advantage of the distraction; Lloyd quickly followed suit, driving his twin swords into its vital point. It bellowed in anguish and rage, shaking the room to its core, disintegrating.

"Colette!"

Genis stared in horror as the last remaining monster sent Colette flying through the air with multiple gashes. It was a rebellious one, choosing to take the two apparently weakest members, Colette and Rhea. Snorting, it leapt at Rhea, who was still frozen with terror by the teleporter.

Metal clashed against ivory; Lloyd had just barely made it in time to deflect its initial blow. One more hit and it knocked Lloyd into the wall behind him, sliding down next to Rhea.

Both Kratos and Raine were casting First aid, targeting Colette; Genis began concentrating on his newest water spell. Lloyd propped himself on his blades, glancing at Rhea.

"Snap out of it! You'll get killed if you don't do something!" Lloyd stood up, trembling from pain and fatigue. Nevertheless, he raised his sword, determined to fight to the end. He gazed at the monster before him, standing in front of Rhea, "Colette's hurt badly, we have to take it down fast!"

_Calm down, calm down,_ Rhea thought desperately, _calm down and pull out your sword damnit!_ Unable to tear her gaze from the monster in front of her, it leaped at her, aiming for the finishing blow.

A cloud of dust and smoke exploded, obscuring them. Panicking, Genis aimed blindly.

"Aqua Laser!"

Clearing some of the smoke with his water jet, Genis noticed his laser had not hit what he wanted to. It barely brushed the smaller creature. Though, it had cleared enough to see Rhea and Lloyd's shadowy figure.

Rhea was standing over Lloyd, sword in her right hand to her side. The creature stood a foot in front of her, its ivory tusks sliced cleanly off. It turned to Genis angrily, temporarily forgetting about Rhea and Lloyd, who was in defensive stance. The Aqua Laser still stung; after all, any hint of water damaged the fire creature. Roaring, it charged at Genis, who, lacking physical ability, stood ready to activate what little defense he had.

Before it could get to Genis, however, Rhea was already in front of it. Her sword clashed with the full impact of the charge, stopping it in its tracks inches from Genis behind her. The force of their impact cracked the tiles beneath them, creating a dusty cloud of debris. Genis ran out of the way, preparing another spell in hopes of assisting before it got worst. Sparks flew as metal fought hard ivory. In one swift movement, Rhea pushed the reptile back, flashing her silver sword briefly.

Screeching, the monster fell into a heap before Rhea, its body broken into at least twenty different pieces in the middle of the room.

"Whoa!" Lloyd ogled at the monster remains as it began to crumble into dust, "How'd you do that? I didn't even see you move that much!"

"…"

Kratos whipped around as Lloyd trotted towards them to check on Colette, walking by Rhea. Raine and Genis tensed as well. Something… Rhea's mana was swirling furiously, and hostile.

"Lloyd, watch out!"

"Huh-Wah!" Lloyd stumbled backwards, invisible wind blowing his hair gently. Something glinted as it narrowly missed him. One of the white strips of cloth on the back of his collar, split into tiny ribbons as he fell. A drop of blood trickled down his cheek from a fine cut. He landed on his rear, a shadow lay over him.

Rhea stood face to face with him, staring down at him. Only, something about Rhea's familiar face was different, her hand was so steady, and the air around her screamed authority and power.

"Impossible! Her sword didn't even move!" Raine's hands rested on her staff, First Aid on her lips, watching Rhea warily.

"She moved faster than the eye could trace," Kratos tensed, hand on his sword hilt. He, too, watched Rhea closely, stepping towards Lloyd, "Such incredible speed… Not good. He could have been sliced into ribbons if he didn't dodge that."

Lloyd looked back up at Rhea's face, trying to find out what was wrong. Her demeanor had completely flip-flopped, an invisible icy chill emanated from her. Staring into her eyes, he noticed something that made his spine shiver.

Her sparkling emerald eyes, filled with fear unlike any other just a minute ago, were dull and lifeless. Empty.

Nothing. Not even coldness.

Lifeless, empty, green eyes.

"Rhea, snap out of it!" Lloyd shouted, frustrated. This wasn't Rhea! "Just be yourself!"

That did the trick. It was as if something clicked and shattered. Her sword clattered to the ground as she sank to her knees, trembling violently. Her eyes were wide with shock, only just registering what had happened.

"What… did I do?" Rhea raised her head, looking directly at Lloyd, strain evident in her voice, she choked, "I'm so sorry Lloyd… I could have killed you!"

"What happened?" Lloyd stared at her with a mixture of awe and confusion, "You just suddenly started attacking. But that was so cool! Bam! And the monster is in a hundred little pieces in two seconds! Hehe."

Kratos slapped his forehead, groaning inaudibly. Here, she had almost killed him, and all he can think about was how cool she took out the last monster? How did he father such an idiot?!

"Lloyd, you are unbelievable!" Genis exclaimed, shaking his head, "Or did you not just notice you could have died?! Is that all you can think about?!"

Rhea laughed weakly, staring at the scene before her, "He has a point."

"Lloyd will be Lloyd," Raine sighed, helping Colette stand up. Her serious wounds were gone now, thanks to the combined healing strength of Kratos and Raine. Her face strained from fatigue and sweat still ran down her face, but she smiled up at Raine. Raine brought her staff up again, this time, addressing Lloyd.

"First Aid."

"Well, I'm still here, right?" Lloyd grinned, "Besides, it's not like she meant it."

"How's Colette?" The green haired mess asked, hoping to draw attention away from her for time being, "She got cut pretty badly shielding me."

Colette smiled, "I'm okay! Kratos and the Professor are really great healers! I don't have anymore cuts on me. See? Sorry for worrying everyone."

Rhea groaned mentally, _Here we go again…_. Before Lloyd could say anything, however, a glowing yellow ball of light appeared above the altar.

_Chosen of Regeneration, offer your prayers at the altar._

Colette approached the shining ball of light, bowing her head, she prayed, "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

The yellow orb burst, and Remiel descended slowly with his white wings fanning behind him. He floated down, all eyes watching him, both excited and nervous. Looking down at Colette, his face remained impassive.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well."

"Thank you... Father."

"The Guardian of the Seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

"Thank you my lord."

Rainbow colored mana whirled around Colette, absorbing into her body. Soaked in this light, Colette's face was illuminated eerily. In a flash, the mana disappeared and translucent pink wings stemmed from her back.

A collective gasp could be heard from the people behind her. Flapping gently, her petal-like wings sparkled with breathtaking beauty.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong, and endure."

"I humbly accept this trial."

"The next seal is to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar."

"Yes, Lord Remiel"

_"I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette."_

"Colette… has wings!" Lloyd exclaimed, staring awestruck at the beautiful pink wings.

"Uh huh, and I can put them away too! Look!" Poof.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Genis jumped up and down in excitement. Colette pulled them out again, making his face light up even more.

"…" The rest turned away, thinking about the upcoming challenge.

"He said the next seal is across the sea! That means we get to ride on a ship! I can't wait!"

"I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are these days."

"Okay you two, we get it already. That's enough!"

"O-Kay."

They made their way back out without much trouble. The corridor was just beginning to cool down; they had spent long hours inside the ruins. The way back was easier now, since there were much, much fewer monsters about. Once outside however, the heat hit them with full force, stuffy and stifling. Colette collapsed, breathing heavily and her face pale.

"Colette!"

"Her lips are blue and her face is white as paper," Rhea stated firmly, "We should set up and let her rest."

"Shouldn't we take her to a doctor?" Raine protested, kneeling next to Colette, "She could be really sick."

"No, remember the angel's words," Kratos reasoned, glancing at Colette, "He said the chosen would undergo a trial. It would be best not to move her and allow her to rest. It's merely a few hours before dusk; we won't make it to Triet before nightfall. Then the desert will be even more dangerous."

"All right, let's make camp before it gets dark," Lloyd finalized, not taking his eyes from Colette's face. Her face fell, worried.

"I'm fine, really!" Colette stated weakly, "Oh- okay, I'm sorry for making everyone worry again."

"All right, you're not allowed to apologize anymore."

"Hehe, sorry."

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

The fire crackled warmly with a circle of sleeping bags around it, its occupants having just finished supper. Lloyd looked like he could fall asleep any minute, and Genis kept yawning every half minute. Colette looked even worse for wear. She hadn't eaten much and was pale as a ghost.

"You should all get some rest now," Kratos stated firmly, observing the faces around him. They were all weary to some extent, "It's extremely late and you will all need the energy to travel back to Triet. I'll take first watch tonight."

"All right. It is time to go to sleep," Raine agreed, suppressing a yawn, eyes flickering to Rhea, "But first, we need to clarify some things."

Not breaking eye contact with Raine, Rhea stared back, as if challenging her to a staring contest. Eventually, she tore her gaze away, staring instead into the warm fire. All heads turned towards her, expecting a reply, an answer of some sort for her behavior earlier.

"You mean when I almost killed Lloyd?" She asked dully, gazing hypnotically into the fire, "It was reflex."

"Reflex?" Raine jumped up, "You are telling me the way your blade moved faster than the eye could follow was reflex?! The carefully controlled berserk speed and incredible swordsmanship, _reflex_?! Before the altar, you couldn't even swing your blade properly!" Pausing to catch her breath, Raine continued her tirade, "And no, I was not asking simply about your _accidental_ attempt on Lloyd's life. I am asking how your skill level and mana shot completely through the roof when your life was threatened. For example, how you completely obliterated that last monster single-handedly in a matter of seconds. _Reflex?!"_

The group shifted uncomfortably as Raine panted, catching her breath. The only thing that kept them from defending Rhea was the undeniable logic. Rhea was a completely different person in those last moments against the remaining monster. There was no denying that. Not like they would go against the Professor anyway…

"Yes, _Reflex._ Or built in sword skills, however you want to call it," Rhea sighed wearily, resting her head in her palm, "I can't explain…"

"How do you not – "

"Exactly what I said!" Rhea snapped, "I don't know! It's like I have my mind, but I'm using a completely different body, and I can't keep up with it! Not knowing its limits, its abilities, its weaknesses."

"Preposterous! That's - !"

"How the hell would I know?! One minute I was asleep in my room, the next, you people are standing over me like a freak!"

Raine breathed sharply; Rhea really did look confused and lost, "So you're saying you don't have any idea what's going on?"

She sighed, "No, I don't."

"She could be suffering from memory loss," Kratos suggested, glancing at Rhea warily, "Muscle memory is often much better than mental memory."

"Yes… that could be it," Raine muttered, not completely convinced yet, "I apologize for going off on you like that. You should be careful with your sword though."

"Meh."

Awkwardly, Raine cleared her throat, remembering the other three lying in their sleeping bags watching them, "Okay kids, you should be getting to sleep."

Not arguing with their teacher, not wanting to anyway, the three crawled into their sleeping bags snugly, letting fatigue take over. Hesitating, Raine crept into her own sleeping bag after one final glance at Rhea.

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

Kratos sat on the hard platform, back resting against a stone pillar. He threw another twig at the dwindling fire. Lloyd was snoring softly, Genis and Colette out like a light; Raine seemed to be sleeping fitfully. It was past midnight and Rhea was lying on her back, sleep escaping her. Maybe no sleeping bag was the cause of that…

He kept half his attention on the surroundings, the other half observing Rhea. Her mana was fuzzy after that little incident, like something had draped it in oil. Something was tinkering with the natural half-elf trademark. What could cause that? It's not like she had anything to transform or amplify her mana like that…

Startled out of his thoughts, he watched curiously as Rhea stood up, heading towards the open ruin entrance.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Rhea paused. Kratos stood up, hand never far from the hilt of his blade. _What now?_

"I'm going to see if I can find any answers."

"In the Fire seal? Do tell me how you plan to do that."

"I'm simply going to speak with the Summon spirit of Fire to see if he knows anything of interest," Rhea replied coolly, "I have to start _somewhere_."

"Do you honestly think you can make it there on your own?" Okay, something was definitely not right. Either she was hiding skills on purpose, or she was just as stubborn as…

"I'll manage. You have to keep watch Kratos, don't even think -"

… Martel. Yup. "Do you honestly think I'll let you leave that easily after that little discussion?"

Rhea snorted, "What are you going to do? Wake – "

Kratos was already kneeling next to Lloyd, shaking him awake. Lloyd rubbed his eyes blearily.

"Wazzgoinon?" Lloyd mumbled, turning over, "Five more minutes…"

"Lloyd. Lloyd!" Kratos shook him awake again, "I have to do something. I need you to keep watch for a while."

Groaning, Lloyd sat up, glaring at Kratos, "Okay, sheesh! What time is it anyway? And what do you have to do?"

"It's past midnight. I have to investigate something. I'll be back shortly."

"Fine fine, hurry up already." Lloyd yawned, wiping his eyes blearily as Kratos headed to the ruins near Rhea.

She stared at Kratos as he neared, half furious, half relieved, "I can't believe you just did that!" She hissed, "Waking up Lloyd for something like – "

"Well, are you coming or not?"

Biting her lip, she followed Kratos into the Fire seal. Now what was she going to do? Of course, she shouldn't have expected Kratos to let her go without questions, but still…

"Why? Why did you just leave them like that?" Rhea demanded, throwing a glace back at the entrance of the ruins, "Lloyd isn't quite as capable."

"He's capable enough."

Walking around the corners of the corridors leading to the altar, they avoided most of the monsters. The dank dry air of night had subdued much of the monsters; they needed rest too…

Huffing, she cursed under her breath, "You do know you were hired to protect the Chosen, not me, Kratos Aurion!"

Kratos paused in front of the blue warp pad, back to her. She almost ran into him. He didn't move an inch.

"…?"

Kratos' voice cut through her like ice, "How did you know?" He turned ever so slightly to face her, eyes darkening, "My full name and occupation was never mentioned."

Rhea backed slightly, biting her lip noticeably. _Crap, I'm in for it now!_ Staring anywhere where but the mercenary's eyes, she noted the edge of the platform near her foot.

"Well?"

"… I need to clarify some things first. If I were to tell you now, I could very well give you incorrect information."

"…" Kratos hesitated. She wasn't Martel! He knew it! But - ! But the mannerism and personality…!

"Very well."

Rhea ogled at him, not believing her ears. Kratos, cold, uptight, badass mercenary was letting her _go?_ Okay, something is definitely up. Maybe he's different than –

"… What's the matter?"

"Er, nothing. Anyway, let's go!" Mentally shaking herself, Rhea hopped to the warp pad, eager to let the subject go. Walking over the teleporter a bit too hastily, she tripped as she appeared in the room of the altar, planting her face in the sandy floor.

"Ow…"

"…" Sigh.

Dusting the sand off quickly as she stood up, Rhea made a beeline to the altar, where a miniature glowing cloud of red mana hovered. Rumbling, the cloud slowly spiraled outwards, manifesting itself into Efreet, Summon Spirit of Fire.

Rhea stared up at the Summon Spirit in awe and respect. The towering figure was indeed grand, folding its arms with an aura of authority. Kratos, however, fought the urge to look away. The Summon Spirits were not a happy reminder of what they had done. Likewise, Efreet was noting him with an expression of neutrality. Facing Rhea, its expression changed to interest and coolness.

"You, who possess the right of the pact, I am one who is bound to Mithos," Efreet declared, its deep voice rebounding off the magi-walls.

Rhea reeled in shock, staring at Kratos, then back at Efreet, "You can summon, Kratos?!"

Kratos resisted the urge to slap his forehead with his palm. She was Martel alright, no doubt about that. She had said that exact same thing the first time they encountered a Summon Spirit. But how? He settled for staring impassively at the looming Summon Spirit.

Efreet's face danced with amusement, "I am not talking to Kratos, I am speaking to you, Martel."

Shock and surprise flickered across both Rhea's and Kratos' features. Kratos had already suspected that, but to have it confirmed so confidently by a Summon Spirit, he could hardly think of the possibility of his suspicions being false now. Summon Spirits are not one to forget the Summoners and their companions. He watched Rhea out of the corner of his eye, waiting for her reaction.

"I-what, but I'm not Martel!"

If Summon Spirits could smirk, Efreet was smirking now. "I see… So that's what it was…"

"What are you talking about?!" Rhea demanded, confusion painfully evident on her face, "Why are you saying that I'm Martel?! She's dead! Her soul bound in Derris Kharlan by that accursed crystal!"

_Impossible!_ Kratos stared at Rhea with something akin to shock. She couldn't possibly know that! That information was top secret classified; no one save the angels of Derris Kharlan should know that! If she knew about Martel's soul, then there was a likely possibility she also knew about…

"Earlier, Martel's soul disappeared from the Great seed between the worlds," Efreet conjured a radiant image of a leaf. Only, the leaf was soft white. "This appears to be Martel's memory and consciousness. When her soul disappeared, this piece appeared before me when the seal was released."

"Th-that's impossible! I am Rhea! Not Martel! Besides, there's no way that could happen just like that."

Efreet shook its head, "I do not know what caused this. But for the last seventeen years, there has been another fabric of dimension pressing down upon the vacuum between the worlds. Today, that fabric shifted through a link, and closed behind it."

"… Are you saying Martel's soul was the link to my world?"

_Her world?_

"I do not know. All I know is that you now have Martel's soul within you. It appears to be merging with your own, identical to that of Martel's."

"That's not possible! Two souls can't be the same!"

"You are correct; there are no two souls that are the same. Allow me to rephrase. When Martel's soul was bound to the land of living against its will, it tore into two. Half remained in the vacuum between the worlds, merged with the Great seed. The other half escaped into space, and has not resurfaced until now. That half resides in you."

"…My soul, half of Martel's, and the half that resided in this world provided the link between the worlds. And with the fabric closed, I can no longer return to my own world."

"It appears so."

"What a twisted wish…"

"What of Martel's memory and consciousness?" Rhea started, forgetting that Kratos too, was beside her and listening. He was staring at the white leaf with an unreadable expression, "Will you return it to its rightful owner?"

Efreet laughed, its deep voice vibrating through their bodies, "Prove to me that you are worthy of Martel's memory!"

Rhea huffed, longing to grasp the ghostly apparition of a leaf, "In other words, I get to form a pact for the right of the … memory."

"Correct."

Hesitating, Rhea mentally weighed chances, toying with the hilt of her sword. A myriad of emotions flickered over her face. Finally, she settled with a dejected look.

"I have no means to defeat you. The only way would be to go… berserk. My attempts would be fruitless."

Efreet roared with laughter, startling the two, "You, Martel, have no means of fighting? Your companion must be insulted."

"What kind of a fight is that?! Kratos fighting for me?! That's not right!"

"Haha! You truly are Martel," Efreet's eyes lit with amusement, "Those were her words exactly when she first met the Summon Spirits. It matters not who helps you."

"But - !"

"Don't you want your memories back, Martel?" Kratos drew his sword, wary of the Summon Spirit.

"Don't – Argh! All right! Sheesh," Rhea threw her hands up, her pride bruised and giving in, "Don't blame me if we lose."

Drawing her sword, she gazed at Efreet, who had dissipated the ghost of a leaf, "Efreet! I ask that thou anullst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact! With me!"

"Very well, I shall test your prowess."

Barely hopping back in time as Efreet dove at her, she tumbled sideways, shaken. Kratos had already taken the opportunity to charge at Efreet, striking with the speed of lightning. He intercepted Efreet's second dive towards Rhea, pushing the fiery Summon Spirit back. Deflecting the initial attack easily, he swiped at the Summon spirit, grazing it as Efreet floated backwards.

Rhea was shaking, sword arm unable to stay still. _Okay okay. Relax,_ she repeated over and over. _Just swing the damn sword…_

She closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Kratos was matching Efreet blow for blow. Breathing deeply, Rhea opened her eyes, sword arm no longer trembling violently. Her emerald eyes were now icily cold and flashing.

Sparks flew and Rhea's sword met with Efreet's fiery blade. Kratos took advantage of this to slash swiftly at Efreet's torso. However, Efreet leapt backwards, avoiding his sword by inches. A crimson ring of runes appeared on the ground surrounding Efreet.

"Eruption!"

A large pool of lava manifested itself underneath Rhea and Kratos. Both flipped backwards out of the way; the lava receded, hissing. Kratos held his own blade in front of him, a blue ring circling around him.

"Aqua Edge!"

Efreet sidestepped to his right easily, avoiding the jets of water, and let loose another spell.

"Explosion!"

Rhea took this slight distraction and was beside Efreet instantly. Flashing her sword, she struck Efreet, hard and true.

The cuts shone for a split second, and then Efreet burst into a cloud of red mana. It concentrated above the altar into a red sphere.

Kratos strode over to Rhea, wary. She was not moving and her sword was still tightly clutched in her hand. Not sheathing his own blade, he stood in front of Rhea, staring into her green eyes. They didn't blink.

Sparks flew as the two blades met. Kratos eyed the unpredictable girl before him. _Just what the hell is up with the berserk speed?!_

"Martel, snap out of it."

Life pooled back into her emerald orbs. Blinking, she sheathed her blade smoothly, with just the slightest of tremors.

"Don't call me that. I am not Martel."

"Hn." Kratos and Rhea turned to the altar, where the Summon Spirit had taken its form.

"Impressive. Now can you say you have no means of fighting Martel? State your vow."

Rhea screwed up her face a bit at the name, but stared stubbornly into the Summon Spirit's face, refusing to look away, "I vow to do everything in my power to help those in need. I vow to restore peace and help in anyway I can, no matter what stands in my way, no matter what road I must take."

"A vow worthy of my power. I entrust my power to you, Martel. You have proved to me that you are indeed Martel, whose heart was as big as the people of the world."

With that Efreet gathered itself into a small ring, Garnet. It floated towards Rhea, resting in a ghostly apparition of a leaf. Rhea watched as it settled in her hand. In a flash, the leaf was gone from her hand, and images flooded her mind.

_The birth of her baby brother Mithos Yggdrasil._

_The warm and loving embrace of their parents._

_The enticing scent and feel of the Ymir Forest._

_The death of their parents to monsters and bandits._

_The burning of their home and banishment along with Yuan from the Elvin Village, Heimdall._

_Their first cold night outside the Ymir Forest._

_So cold, so cold…_

"-el! Martel!"

Kratos shook her by the shoulders. She had been kneeling, facing the floor for a few minutes, and tears were running down her cheeks. She blinked, slowly focusing on the human before her. Bringing her hand up to her face, she hastily wiped away the tears.

"I'm okay. We should get back to the Lloyd before he comes after us."

She wobbled to her feet, steadying herself. Kratos also straightened up, eyes unreadable. _That was a fast recovery… No, more like trying to cover up too fast._

"How much do you remember?"

"Our banishment from Heimdall… for being half-elves."

Kratos didn't have to ask who 'our' meant, "So it seems that was not your full memory. The other pieces are probably scattered to the other Summon Spirits connected to the Great seed."

He turned to the teleporter, Rhea following closely behind. The corridors were eerily quiet, without many monsters in sight. They descended the platforms.

"This is all so weird," Rhea spoke suddenly after a couple minutes of walking, "One minute I'm Rhea, the next, I'm not so sure…"

"…" Kratos didn't comment, a million questions speeding through his mind.

"Anyways, I promised you I'd explain how I know so much about … everything."

"…" He remained silent, still walking. _Actually, I forgot about that…_

Pausing, Rhea continued, slowing her steps and taking his silence as a sign to explain, "To be honest I still don't know for sure, but I am pretty sure. It's all so unreal though…

I am not from these worlds, not Tethe'alla, not Sylvarant, not Derris Kharlan. The world in which I was born doesn't really have a name, we just call it Earth.

Anyways, in my world, I am Rhea Mana, a normal seventeen year old teenager that goes to school everyday and hopes to get a job, career, and live long. It's a lot different than Sylvarant or Tethe'alla. The technology is modern, in a different sense. There's also no such thing as Mana or Magic. No elves, no half-elves, just humans and animals.

In my world, there are many many different video games and such. There is one in particular that I always loved to play, over and over again, Tales of Symphonia.

This is where I learned all about this world. In this game, the main character Lloyd embarks on a journey along with his friends, Colette, Raine, and Genis, on the infamous Journey of World Regeneration. Along the way, various obstacles are met and overcome. Some others join them on their journey. Never giving up hope, they travel wide and far, foes turn into friends, friends into foes. The Tower of Salvation…"

Rhea paused, breathing deeply. Kratos fought to digest all this information, and found it obscenely difficult to make sense of. That's not possible! Yet, Rhea just told him all that, and there was too much evidence to deny. There was no other way she could know about Derris Kharlan, and Tethe'alla. As well as classified information about how Martel was bound to this world. Another world in addition to Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

"… So, we are all just characters in a game…"

"Well, in a sense, yes. But since I am here, then this can't just be all fake. It's not a dream, since I can feel pain. Everything is real, for some reason. I don't know. If I'm here, it also means… I might change the course of the journey if I'm not careful," Rhea screwed up her face, "Fate hates me. How come I'm the one crossing the dimensions, and not one of the science freaks? Bleh."

Kratos stared down the corridor to the exit, stopping. "If you know everything, even who I am, then why…"

For the first time that day, Rhea's face broke into a smile, "Doesn't mean everything will happen according to plan," she snorted, "Do you honestly think I can take you out myself anyway? I'd get everyone chasing me and that is _not_ fun."

"Heh. You have a long way before you can outmatch me, Martel."

Rhea grew somber, staring listlessly at the ring on her finger, "So… I really am Martel." _ This is going to screw __**everything**__ up. Argh!_ "Although, you can't exactly call me Martel in front of everyone."

"I suppose."

"Anyways, let's go. I can almost hear Lloyd panicking."

Kratos watched Rhea as they headed down the last corridor. In the midst of all the commotion, he had now just noticed Rhea's mana signature. Something was different; it's cloudy, as if someone or something had just dumped water over it and twisting it into a new shape, something otherworldly…

Kratos started, Rhea had lurched forward, one hand on her stomach and one hand over her mouth as they exited the ruins. Rushing to the edge of the platform, she vomited, coughing up her supper. Her entire body was shaking violently, and her arms could barely support her as she knelt over.

"Rhea! Are you okay?!" Lloyd knelt by her side, alarmed, "Hold on, I'll get the Professor."

"No, Lloyd!" She grabbed his sleeve as he stood up, "It was probably just something I ate along with all the chaos lately. No need to wake Raine up. I'll be fine with a little water."

"All right." Lloyd raced to his pack, searching for the canteen of water. He spilled much of the contents of the bag onto the sandy floor in his haste, worried.

Kratos stood beside Rhea, sensing something, but worry flickered over his face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Lloyd returned with the canteen, his features clearly showing his worry, "Here. Are you sure you don't want me to wake up the Professor?"

"Yes, I'm fine Lloyd. Thank you," sipping the water, she added, "I don't want to bother her, its nothing. You should go to sleep Lloyd; you have a long journey ahead."

"What were you guys doing in the Fire Seal anyway?"

"Huh? We were just paying a visit to the Summon Spirit of Fire," Rhea replied smoothly, mind rushing to give some possible explanation, "I was curious, so I dragged Kratos along so I wouldn't get myself killed. I have never seen a Summon Spirit before!"

Lloyd gawked at Rhea's smiling face, "What?! No fair! I want to see a Summon Spirit too!"

"Nyah," Rhea stuck out her tongue at him, "If you don't tell anyone, I'll show you a different Summon Spirit if I get the chance. Don't tell Raine or Genis! Raine will kill me if she finds out I've been to the ruins without her. And Colette is really sick; I don't want to push her."

"All right!"

Kratos watched silently, amusement flickering briefly across his face. The similarities were striking, there was no doubt now. Lloyd finally got ushered back to sleep by Rhea, both excited and extremely tired.

Once Lloyd was out of hearing range, Rhea glanced back at Kratos.

"I am Rhea."

…_We lost you once Martel. I'll be damned if we lose you again. This time, things will turn out better._

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

"What?! Martel's soul is gone?! When the hell did this happen Mithos?!"

"I don't know! I went to check earlier today. The Cruxis Crystal was gone!"

"… I shall investigate to see what's going on. What will you do now?"

"… I don't know. The Chosen's journey will continue in case her soul is back."

"Hmph."

"Don't let me down. Don't let Martel down Yuan."

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

_Don't worry Mithos; I definitely won't let Martel down. Keh._

:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:o:--:

Surprise surprise! And no, this is not a self-insert fic. Looks like it though doesn't it? I have ... different plans for all of the ToS crew and plotline.

Phew, that was longer than what I usually write, EVER. Maybe I put too much into it… Too much information probably isn't that good either. scratches head Hm. Tell me if I missed something when proofreading and I'll fix it as soon as I can.

It'll get much much more interesting as we near the Tower of Salvation, I promise!


End file.
